


Sink

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Cunnilingus, F/F, G!P, Oneshot, YumiNa, g!p Nanaba, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Ymir and Nanaba share a passionate encounter after a shower.





	Sink

Ymir’s breaths burned harshly in her lungs. Each draw in of breath made her insides hot, made the sweat clinging to her skin slide down to the wet tile below. Ymir felt droplets of water slither down her back and groaned.

Nanaba’s lips moved urgently with her own, pulling forth needy moans from deep within Ymir’s body. The room around them was broiling with hot steam from the shower they had already abandoned. Nanaba’s short blonde hair stuck to her head and dots of moisture peppered across her body.

“Nanaba,” Ymir groaned. Her fingers gripped harshly at Nanaba’s shoulders, nails digging into her pale skin.

Nanaba groaned into her mouth. “Yes, Ymir?”

Liquid heat pooled between Ymir’s legs. She was absolutely soaked, and all she wanted was Nanaba’s fingers or tongue taking care of her. She pressed her hips forward, trying to give a wordless request, but all she did was rub up against the hard cock pointing between them. Wetness from the tip smeared against her belly, making her moan again. She was so close to begging. If Nanaba didn’t do something soon…

Nanaba chuckled softly. Her hands lifted from Ymir’s hips to trace her sides, navel, and finally cup her breasts. When Nanaba gave them a squeeze Ymir pressed her thighs together.

“Fuck,” she groaned. Her entire body was on fire. Hyper sensitive to the slightest touch. The overwhelming heat in the room didn’t help.

Nanaba’s hands left her breasts and travelled lower again, but she replaced her touch with her lips, wrapping them around one of Ymir’s stiff peaks. The sensation of her warm, wet mouth made Ymir’s inner walls clench. Her clit was engorged and throbbing.

“Do you want my fingers?” Nanaba asked, smirking. “Or my tongue?”

Ymir bit down on her lip. Each offer was tantalizing, but she was pulsing with need. It was easy to decide how she wanted to come first.

“Tongue,” she uttered breathlessly. “Now.”

Nanaba’s smirk turned hungry, and then she dropped to her knees, kissing and biting until Ymir felt warm breath wash over her lips. She was already shivering with need remembering what Nanaba’s tongue felt like, so when she finally swept her tongue over Ymir, gathering her wetness and tasting her, pleasure rocked through Ymir everywhere. In reflex her hands shot out and sank into Nanaba’s hair, tugging her closer. Nanaba was more than happy to sink her mouth and tongue into Ymir’s pussy. At the first flick of her tongue, Ymir saw stars.

“Yes,” Ymir moaned. “You feel so good baby.”

Nanaba hummed. “And you taste so good.” Nanaba slid her tongue downwards, prodding at her entrance. Ymir pushed her hips forward and Nanaba slipped her tongue inside. Ymir could barely breathe.

The sight of Nanaba on her knees, her lower face drenched and her tongue deep inside, made Ymir shudder. Nanaba looked up into her eyes, gaze filled with love and affection even while they were doing something so sinful. It made Ymir’s heart swell as well.

Nanaba left her entrance and returned to her clit, taking it in the seal of her lips. She lashed the tip with her tongued and sucked hard. Ymir couldn’t help but ride her face, pull her hair and then throw her head back as an orgasm ripped right through her. Nanaba continued working her mouth, and just as Ymir started coming down from her climax, Nanaba slid two fingers inside of her, curling them upwards as she started to thrust, and Ymir came again harshly. Her toes and eyelids tingled and she had to push Nanaba away from her now aching clit.

“Jesus Christ.”

Nanaba licked her lips and stood, pressing their bodies tightly together. The heat was almost too much, but Ymir craved the feel of her firm body. She was soft in some places but most of her was hard muscle. So was the cock between her thighs. Ymir licked her lips. Nanaba’s cock looked like it was straining, the skin a shade darker and the veins popping out sharply. Ymir swore she could see Nanaba’s heartbeat thrumming there. She reached down and took Nanaba in her hand, making her groan, but Nanaba gently pulled her hand away, eyes darkening.

“I have a better idea,” she husked.

Ymir opened her mouth to ask what, but then Nanaba pushed her around and bent her over the sink. Ymir’s fingers closed around the slick edges and her clit pulsed. Nanaba was going to take her from behind.

Nanaba grabbed hold of her hips. Her grip was always firm and yet soft enough to still convey a sense of gentleness. One of Nanaba’s hands disappeared, and then Ymir felt her cock sweeping through her wet folds, not that she needed the lubrication at all. Nanaba pushed forward, stretching Ymir’s entrance around her.

Ymir absolutely loved the initial burn, the way Nanaba filled her so much that she wondered how she didn’t rip apart. Feeling Nanaba inside of her, hard and hot and throbbing was its own sort of ecstasy.

Ymir’s fingers tightened. “Nanaba,” she uttered softly, breathlessly.

“You okay?” Nanaba asked her.

Ymir tried to speak, but Nanaba pushed forward again and the head along with a few inches slid inside. Ymir’s inner walls quivered. She could come just from being entered, and Nanaba had made her come a few times already. Ymir ended up just nodding her head.

Nanaba started with slow, shallow thrusts. Ymir felt absolutely speared by her. There was not a surface inside of her that wasn’t sliding against Nanaba’s cock. Every time the blunt edge of her cock hooked against Ymir’s front wall, she saw stars.

With every new thrust Nanaba went in deeper until she slammed in to the hilt. She didn’t pause at all and increased her pace. Her skin slapped against Ymir’s harshly, but she could barely hear over the rushing of her own pulse. Her heart was thrumming hard and her insides felt molten.

“Fuck,” Ymir gasped. “Oh god.”

“You feel so good around me,” Nanaba husked. “Gripping me so tightly. So pink and wet.”

Normally Nanaba was a prude. She never cursed, didn’t even say bad things about people that deserved it. But when they had sex, it was like a beast came out. A hungry, horny and lustful beast. Nanaba would say whatever dirty thing she knew would make Ymir wetter.

Ymir was so close. Nanaba was pumping eagerly into her, fucking her so hard and fast that Ymir was getting dizzy. But then Nanaba reached around and rolled her clit between two fingers, and Ymir broke apart. She came with a harsh cry and her release spilled between their bodies. She kept coming and coming, heat and slickness burned along her skin. Nanaba was coming too, she realized. Spraying warmth deep inside of her.

When they were done and empty and spent, Ymir slumped forward. Sweat dripped off their bodies. Nanaba was draped over her back, still buried deep inside of her and breathing hotly against her ear.

“Wow,” Nanaba whispered. “I can’t feel my legs.”

Ymir snorted. “I can’t feel my insides.”

Nanaba chuckled. “Then I did my job right.”

Nanaba pulled away and out of her to switch the shower off and open a window for all the steam. Ymir just slid to the floor and watched her. “I need another shower now, you know.”

Nanaba gave her a cocky smirk and crouched in front of her. She cupped Ymir’s cheek in her hand, and Ymir couldn’t help but lean into it.

“Let’s avoid the shower for a bit and hop in the bath. Can you stand?”

Ymir nodded. Before she did, Nanaba kissed her softly on the lips. “I love you,” she said.

Ymir smiled. “I love you too. Always.”


End file.
